Dead Ringer (album)
Dead Ringer is the second of three Meat Loaf albums in entirely by Jim Steinman written. Songwriter Jim Steinman began in 1979 with the album Bad for Good , and had to be continued on the album Bat Out of Hell to 1977. During that time, Meat Loaf lost his voice, it was a combination of drugs, fatigue and tour . Without a singer but with pressure from the record company, Jim Steinman himself decided the album Bad for Good to sing and to write a new album for Meat Loaf. It was this album, "Dead Ringer", which was released in 1981. After the role of Travis W. Redfish having played in the movie Roadie 1 (a comedy / musical of 1980 directed by Alan Rudolph), in which Debbie Harry , Roy Orbisonand Hank Williams jr. in the episode, but not so well received, Meat Loaf had his voice back again, was off the drugs and he started working on his new album. Besides the song "More Than You Deserve" (Meat Loaf sang this song in the eponymous musical ) and a rewritten monologue, Jim Steinman wrote five other songs that together formed the album Dead Ringer. On writing the songs and the production of the background, along with Jimmy Iovine , after Jim Steinman had little to do with the album.The other producers of the album were Meat Loaf himself and Stephan Galfas. In 1976, Meat Loaf was also heard in the song "Keeper Keep Us" from the Intergalactic Touring Band on the eponymous album that was produced by Stephan Galfas. This spawned four singles: "Dead Ringer For Love" (a duet with Cher ), but it was a minor hit, "I'm Gonna Love Her For Both Of Us", "Read 'Em And Weep" and "Peel Out". The album reached No. 1 in England. During the tour for this album, there was a long-term collaboration with pianist Paul Jacobs , giving him both assists and also lyricist. Business problems This arose when Meat Loafs manager David Sonenberg its duties handed over to Al Dellentash. The tour that was scheduled to promote this album, already was put stop after a show because the money that the studio had paid in advance was running out. Al knew Dellentash Sony Records and CBS convince more money to shoot for making the film Dead Ringer. Almost immediately he spent the money on lavish furniture for his office and his own cooks. The film was screened at the Toronto Film Festival and received some positive reviews, but Al Dellentash reworked the film making the end product looked terrible. In 1981 Leslie gave birth to Amanda Aday , now a television -actrice. In the same year Meat Loaf changed managers after he found out that Al Dellentash had robbed him. This led to all assets of Meat Loaf by Al Dellentash frozen and he pitched even a lawsuit for breach of contract. He also spread all kinds of rumors that Meat Loaf would be violent and people would threaten with a firearm. Meat Loaf was eventually declared bankrupt. of songs edit # "Peel Out" - 6:30 # "I'm Gonna Love Her For Both Of Us" - 7:09 # "More Than You Deserve" - 7:02 # "I'll Kill You If You Do not Come Back" - 6:24 # "Read 'Em And Weep" - 5:25 # "Nocturnal Pleasure" - 0:38 # "Dead Ringer For Love" (duet with Cher) - 4:21 # "Everything Is Permitted" - 4:41 :: All music, lyrics and monologues by Jim Steinman :: Arranged by Jim Steinman, Roy Bittan , Tom "Bones" Malone , Alden Shuman, Roy Straigis Co-Workers [ edit ] * Meat Loaf - vocals * Cher - vocals * Davey Johnstone - guitar * Mick Ronson - guitar * Joe DeAngelis - guitar * Steve Buslowe - bass * Roy Bittan - piano, keyboards * Nicky Hopkins - piano, keyboards * Jim Steinman - keyboards, voice in "Nocturnal Pleasure" * Larry Fast - synthesizer * Max Weinberg - drums * Liberty DeVitto - drums * Jimmy Maelendries - drums, percussion African wood * Alan Rubin - horn * Lou Marini - horn * Louis Del Gatto - horn * Tom Malone - horn * Leslie Loaf - female voice in "Peel Out" * Rory Dodd - vocals * Ted Neeley - vocals * Eric Troyer - vocals * Rhonda Coullet - vocals Category:Music Album 1981 Category:Sound album from Meat Loaf